ZuPaul's Drag Race Season 2
The season premiered on Nov. ??, 2019. A year and a half after the finale of the premiere season of ZuPaul's Drag Race, a second season was announced. Season 2 of ZuPaul's Drag Race, consisting of 11 episodes, was announced on November 19th, 2019. 13 queens will compete for the title of "ZuPaul's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 2 queen crowned "ZuPaul's Next Drag Superstar" was TBA while TBA was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won ZuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was won reentry. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Gettin' Dragged" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 2: ''"Moulin RUgue: The Rusical" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 3: ''"Come One Come Ball" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 4: ''"Brokebitch Mountain" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 6: ''"PopRock Posses" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 7: ''"Draglympics" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 8: ''"MAC It Work" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 9: ''"The Roast of Bella Thorne" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 10: ''"I Bring The Beat" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': 'Episode 11: ''"Finale Eleganza Extravaganza" *'''Guest Judges: *'Mini Challenge: ' *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' *'Main Challenge:' *'Main Challenge Winner: ' *'Bottom Two:' *'Lip-Sync Song:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message': Category:ZuPaul's Drag Race Category:ZuPaul's Drag Race Season Two